Strange Friends
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Everyone may have a strange friend & the question is, is the friend the strange one or are you? Well this story is no different. Well kinda when you are dealing with Max and Dick. These strang friends get to know each other even more when Dick has a question that he wants to ask Max about being a 'humean' boy. What will happen between them? Only one way to find out.


This is story is rated M and it contains underage sex. I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns, eorksfr ABC and ABC's The Nighbors. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction. If any part is truethen itsjust dumb luck.

This is one of my original stories from another site. Enjoy

* * *

It already have been half a year since the Wivers moved in to a neighborhood full of aliens. I am not talking about aliens that crossed the border but aliens from outer space. This story is the secret story of Max and Dick. The two of them became best of friends even though they don't show it. Dick felt closer to Max that he could ask a question that has been on his mind. The two of them where alone in Max's house in his bedroom. Dick was the first one to speak.

"Max weaver I have a question for you and I was afraid to ask it until now

my friend?"

"What would that be?"

Dick pulled down his paints along with his boxers. Max's eyes went wide as he seen Dick's dick.

"What is this thing Max Wever?"

Dick holding his dick and hoping that Max has the answer.

"You don't know what it is? Every boy has them and has many names for them one of them being called a dick."

"So is normal to have this Max Wiever?"

"Yes but not that big for your age. You are bigger than me."

"I see Max Wiver can I see yours?"

Max sighed knowing there is no way he could beat Dick's huge soft dick. Max soon pulled down his paints along with his boxers showing Dick his two inch soft dick that was starting to get hard.

"So Max wiver it is indeed smaller than mine. What is a dick for?"

"Well my dick is normal size for my age and I'm not a alien. But to answer your your question it's for using it when you have to pee. Also what I overheard from the older kids is to play with it and do sex stuff."

"I see and your dick stick up like it's doing right now normal?"

"Yes but it will happen more when we are older."

"Can I try something Max Wiver?"

"Um ok."

Dick got closer to Max and soon was on his knees and started to smell Max's dick. All max could do was watch. Soon he felt Dick's tong on his dick and soon Max's dick was in Dick's mouth.

"Please don't eat my dick."

Dick took Max's dick out of his mouth and got up.

"I like what I just did. Don't you want to try."

Max thought about it and he soon was on his knees doing what Dick did to him. Soon Dick's dick went to its full 12 inches. It was too much for Max and he stopped sucking Dick's dick.

"It looks like you could easily suck your own dick."

Dick thought about it and went onto Max's bed to do just that. Something about seeing Dick sucking his own dick turned Max on. Max walked to Dick and started to lick Dick's dick and soon there eyes meet. Dick's dick was no longer in his mouth and the two of them had their first kiss. Max took off Dick's shirt and then his as they went back to kissing. As they kissed Max felt Dick's dick on his ass and back. Something took them over as they started to grind each other's dicks and rolled around wile grabbing each other's asses and kissing. It soon was too much for them and they had their very first dry cum. Once they had it all the power in the neighborhood went out.

The two of them became more then friends and could not wait to do it again. This time they would have to do it in the woods and that what happened. Max wanted to show Dick something was what he told his dad and mom. They were out of sight and away from any power lines. Dick had done some research and found out about butt fucking and wanted to give it a try. As soon as they were naked they started to make out and soon sucking each other. Dick wanted Max to fuck him first before he fucks his new boyfriend. Max was open to the idea even having Dick's huge dick in him made him Horner. Max aimed his dick in Dick's ass and just went at it. Ithurt at first but it soon felt great. Max soon had his dry cum. It was soon Dick's turn and believe it or not but Max was able to take the whole thing. It felt great to max and soon Dick had his dry cum. After that day they found ways to have sex and ways to do it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please give me a review thats open to ALL, OR PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
